Tout a commencé par une main brûlée
by CJ-Textes
Summary: (Traduction ; Traduit de l'anglais 'It all started with a burned hand') Kouki était effrayé par beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, mais c'était d'Akashi qu'il avait le plus peur. Alors, bien sur, un de ses jours il a dû tomber sur lui, non?


**Salut! Je vous présentement cette fanfiction sur l'AkaFuri. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction par contre. C'est une traduction:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur<strong>**: ****mroczna88****  
><strong>**Traductrice****: CJ (moi-même)**

**Correctrice:** Miss Cactus

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket  
><strong>Info:<strong>Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
><strong>Genre<strong>**: **Romance; Yaoi  
><strong>Rating:<strong>M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki  
><strong>NdT:<strong>C'est ma première traduction de fanfiction, j'espère que ce sera correcte

Message to mroczna88: Thank you very much to let me translate your fanfiction. It's a big honor for me :) And I have a big fun with the translation ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tout a commencé par une main brûlée<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre n°1<strong>

S'il y avait une chose que vous ne pourriez pas dire à propos de Kouki, c'était qu'il était brave. Bien sûr, il était gentil, amical et amusant, mais au fond, il était un froussard. Il ne voulait jamais reparler à qui que ce soit, par peur de leur représailles (Vous ne savez jamais combien il y a de psychopathe dans les parages ni à quel point ils peuvent être sensibles), il ne serait jamais entré dans une pièce sombre, et se sentait même un peu effrayé dans les pièces éclairées, mais dans celles silencieuses aussi. C'était l'enfer, parfois, il avait des crises d'angoisses avant d'aller dormir – s'inquiétant, que ce soit des fantômes, des cambrioleurs, ou même des prochains examens. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui lui serait terrifiant.

Récemment, ses cauchemars étaient hantés par des yeux rouges et jaunes qui le suivaient partout, attendant qu'il se retourne vers eux. Et alors, il y avait cette voix... si calme, si agréable à entendre et encore plus redoutable, à cause des choses qui avaient été prononcés dans ce ton effroyable et bien intentionné.

Oui, le capitaine de Rakuzan effrayait Kouki d'une manière si bête.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si stressé par le fait que tu aies rencontré ce gamin psychopathe, marmonna Kagami, un jour, tout en se bourrant les joues avec un pain incroyablement long. Si tout va bien, tu ne le reverras pas avant la Winter Cup, quand nous allons lui botter les fesses.

Kouki se crispa et, en même temps, il se senti allégé et désappointé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à tout le monde, mais il avait dernièrement prit soin de lutter contre ses peurs – comme par exemple, aller aux toilettes sans allumer les lumières au passage. Une fois il avait reparlé à Hyuuga-senpai (qui semblait vraiment surpris et n'eut pas le temps de se fâcher. Dieu merci.) Quelques fois, la nuit, il laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, en se disant que vivre au premier étage était une sorte de sûreté (ne pas penser pas aux ninjas et aux cordes, nope, ce n'était pas des scénarios de Spider man.) Alors quand il faisait une liste de ses principales craintes, Akashi était, en quelque sorte, tout en haut de la liste – en vérité, Kouki était si épouvanté par lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le retirer de ses pensées. Toutes les personnes aux cheveux rouges qui marchaient dans la rue, c'était lui. C'était pareil pour tous les garçons qui avaient une belle et élégante voix.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Akashi pour la première fois – quelques secondes avant de commencer à avoir peur de lui – il pensait que l'ancien capitaine de Teikou était tout à fait normal... Pas trop grand, avec un calme et beau visage, plutôt mignon même. Mais alors...et bien, les ciseaux et tout...

― Akashi-kun peut faire ce genre d'impression, Furihata-kun, mais il n'est pas si dangereux. Enfin, pas avant qu'il n perde le premier match de sa vie. Même s'il a gagné à la finale du championnat de cet été. Kuroko lui sourit un peu, puis reprit. Mais, je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas oublié, Kagami-kun et toi, depuis que vous avez interrompu sa rencontre avec les autres. Le connaissant, il voit ça comme une sorte de rébellion.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur les tempes du garçon aux cheveux bruns et il dû résister à l'envie de crier.

― Hey! J'étais juste venu dire bonjour! lança Kagami.  
>― E-e-et j'étais juste... planté là. Rien de plus, d'accord? Et ça fait un an et demi!<p>

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

― Je ne sais pas, mais il n'aime pas quand les gens sont où il ne veut pas qu'ils soient.

Oh, génial. Kouki était déjà à moitié mort de peur quand Kuroko ajouta, dans une intonation claire, que le père d'Akashi était le chef de Yakuza. Il avait été habitué que ses ordres soient pris au sérieux, mais ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça du menu fretin.

C'était un miracle que Furihata ne s'évanouisse pas à ce moment.

* * *

><p>Quant à Akashi, il était furieux. Il ressentait de l'ennui et de la colère. Ce n'était pas une très bonne combinaison, si vous demandiez à quelqu'un qui le connaissait, même peu. Certes, son attitude avait légèrement changé depuis sa défaite à la Winter Cup, mais il était encore effrayant et ce jour, l'équipe de Rakuzan avait décidé de suer sang et eau et donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Même Kotarou s'était tu et avait couru tout autour du gymnase avec tout le monde, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Leur Sei-chan était un bon capitaine et une agréable personne à la base. Par contre, quand il était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas lui tenir tête.<p>

Il était irrité parce qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de s'entraîner davantage cette journée; il avait déjà un peu trop utilisé ses muscles et il n'allait pas ruiner sa santé pour quelques tours de plus. Et il était en colère contre Shintarou – ou, plus précisément, contre cet idiot de Takao. Comment avait-il osé?! Se le remémorer à nouveau lui fit oublier son ennui, mais attisa sa colère et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre. Il se toucha la joue encore une fois et décida d'aller à Tokyo et faire un bon sermon à ce petit imbécile. Et peut-être quelques menaces également, mais il supposait que Takao en était immunisé. Il était si proche de Shintarou.

Voir son front plissé et les légères contractions de ses mains poussa le reste de l'équipe à pratiquer encore plus –personne ne voulait se faire expulser juste parce qu'Akashi était de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne leur portait même pas un brin d'attention. Il prit ses affaires et quitta l'école, ignorant tout et tout le monde et décidant de ne pas partir en voiture puisqu'il trouvait ça trop tape-à-l'œil et les trains n'étaient pas bondés à cette heure-ci. Si son timing était exact, il arriverait à temps pour attraper Takao après l'entraînement de Shutoku. Leur coach était connu pour être absolument strict à propos du temps – la pratique commence à telle ou telle heure et fini à telle heure, à la seconde précise. Seijuuro devait admettre qu'il avait été très étonné quand il avait appris cela. Être strict sur le terrain et hors du terrain était la seule manière de complètement arrêter les initiatives insensées des joueurs qui pouvaient ruiner le grand plan en entier.

Un jour, songea-il, en prenant une place loin des filles qui gloussaient en le regardant, il allait demander au coach de Shutoku de jouer une partie de shogi – il savait que cet homme était tout à fait tacticien, il avait pu le remarquer au premier regard partagé avant le commencement de leur match. Il pouvait toujours reconnaître un bon joueur de shogi quand il en voyait un et les tactiques dans le jeu de Shutoku n'étaient certainement faites par Shintarou –il était plutôt du genre à frapper à une bonne distance et, honnêtement, c'était parfois si prévisible que ça en devenait ennuyant.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à propose de son insolent petit ami.

Apprendre que Midorima – qui faisait toujours les ''bonnes'' choses – qui suivait les rêves de ses parents et en étant un genre de livre ''qui n'est pas excitant'' – le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un était surprenant. Le fait que ce soit un garçon était choquant, il devait l'admettre. Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Il était même sûr que Shintarou était asexué et qu'il finirait avec une bonne mariée choisie par ses parents pour lui. Enfin, Akashi se demandait combien de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation et s'il devrait menacer Takao mais décida de le laisser. Il avait un point faible pour ses anciens coéquipiers et il ne voulait pas que les parents de Shintarou aillent à l'extrême. Et il était plus que curieux de voir combien Takao pourrait changer Midorima, s'il était déjà capable de le contraindre aux baisers et aux tâtonnements très passionnés dans des endroits où ils pourraient être vus. Et ils l'étaient, bien sûr. Le rougissement sur le visage de Shintarou était très amusant, mais pas plus que ses bégaiements. En revanche, ce Takao...

Seijuuro grinça des dents encore une fois et sourit sinistrement lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il dirait à ce moins que rien. Oh oui. Cet idiot n'aimerait définitivement pas cela. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que tout le monde autour de lui avait soudainement décidé de changer de place, baignant dans sa propre gloire et ses propres réflexions.

Cela allait être vraiment bien.

* * *

><p>C'était une bonne chose que Kouki n'ait pas regardé dans un miroir en se rendant chez lui. Voir un zombie le ferait paniquer. Avec son visage creusé et sa peau pâle, il pourrait passer pour un cosplayeur de Homestuck qui avait soudainement décidé de se glisser dans un uniforme scolaire. Toutefois, il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui hantait ses pensées depuis des heures était un mot.<p>

Yakuza.

Furihata était conscient qu'il n'était pas une personne très éloquente – même en jouant, toutes les bonnes choses qu'il faisait étaient accidentelles et il n'était pas en train de se tromper en pensant à quelqu'un comme... comme un fils de chef de y-y-yakuza (ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu), pourrait se rappeler de lui alors qu'il y avait des personnes comme Kagami et Kuroko avec lui. Mais... il y a avait encore une chance et c'était cette partie en train de paniquer qui lui envoyait les plus sombres scénarios. Peut-être qu'Akashi n'aimait pas ce à quoi il ressemblait ou comment il avait osé se montrer sans même avoir pris le temps de se peigner les cheveux? Ou peut-être était-il irrité par la lâcheté de Furihata? Ou peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler puisqu'il était beaucoup trop effrayé?

Il n'avait pas encore saisi le moment où il était arrivé à la gare et qu'il avait presque manqué son arrêt. Et à ce moment-là, il décida que c'était stupide. Il se concentrait mentalement sur quelque chose qui n'arriverait probablement jamais. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Akashi se rappellerait de quelqu'un comme lui? Surtout après autant de temps – il n'y avait aucun moyen. Ses pensées étaient un peu désespérées, mais il était soulagé en même temps. Ayant retrouvé son énergie, il fit volte-face – décidant de s'arrêter à la librairie pour aller prendre un livre sur les pensées paranoïaques et comment les contrôler – et se cogna immédiatement contre quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et pendant que Furihata était couché sur son dos, pensant à quel point sa vie était un fiasco, l'autre personne s'était déjà relevée et siffla.

― Je suis vraiment désolé ! commença-t-il.

Il se regarda lui-même, puis remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait du café qui s'était renversé sur l'autre personne. Un café brûlant.

― Oh Dieu! J'espère que tu vas bien! Est-ce que je t'ai brûlé? Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et... vraiment désolé! Si tu as besoin de vêtements de rechange, j'habite près d'ici... peut-être devrions-nous aller à l'hôpital? ajouta-t-il, complètement horrifié.

La personne devant lui était encore penchée, elle prit quelque chose sur le plancher, lui montrant son dos ― un beau dos, vu sa perspective. Des fesses rondes dans un pantalon très bien adapté, des jambes longues et sveltes... Quand cette pensées passa dans son cerveau, Kouki rougit et se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas bien de reluquer ainsi une fille quand on lui fonçait dedans. Cependant, alors que la jeune fille se redressa dans toute sa grandeur, il vit que ses épaules étaient trop larges pour une fille, puis il remarqua ensuite que le garçon portait une veste de sport blanche. Il se sentait coupable ― le café sur ce genre de vêtement ne s'enlèvera jamais ― il ouvrit sa bouche encore une fois, mais il réalisa juste soudainement que sur la veste du garçon, il était écrit ''RAKUZAN'' en lettre bleus. Le garçon avait des cheveux magenta courts et quand il regarda Kouki, avec ses yeux hétérochromes emplis de fureur, Furihata sut que sa vie était sur le point de se terminer.

Si d'une certaine façon Akashi ne se rappelait plus de lui, comment allait-il l'oublié maintenant?

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu :) La suite très bientôt :)<p> 


End file.
